Or Omae Korosu
by droolingmess
Summary: TRAD Tous les cinq pilotes de Gundam participent à l'élection du délégué de classe. Qui va gagner, et que vontils mettre en oeuvre afin de gagner des voix?


Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction.  
Auteur : Isabel Evelyn  
Traductrice : Ipikou  
Couples /  
Rating : K

* * *

Note de la trad: 

Voilà une traduction de la fic de Isabel Evelyn que j'ai adoré…Soyez indulgentes, c'est ma première traduction.  
Enjoy !

* * *

**Or omae korosu.**

"... et il y avait alors le moment dans notre ancienne école où Wufei, Heero et moi participions pour la place de délégués" raconta Trowa à la classe dans l'espoir de gagner des voix.

"C'était quoi l'autre grande chose que l'on avait fait l'année passée?" demanda Heero avec un sourire affecté sur le visage.

"On avait habillé Wufei dans un tutu rose et on l'avait inscrit pour le cours de ballet de l'école," dit Towa, en réprimant un rire.

"C'était une injustice!"

"Allons, 'Fei, tu sais que tu aimais ça!"

Le visage de Wufei devint alors cramoisi et il sembla que de la vapeur allait sortir de ses oreilles. Un cri de guerre (KISAMA!) s'éleva à travers la classe alors que Wufei se précipitait sur Duo.

Pendant que Duo et Wufei se battaient, la sonnerie sonna et le reste de la classe entra dans le local. Ils formèrent un cercle autour de Duo, qui était en train de se faire étrangler avec sa natte par Wufei.

Wufei avait presque réussi à tuer Duo lorsque le professeur entra.

"Bonjour tout le monde." dit Zechs, tandis que Duo s'effondrait sur sa chaise. "Comment allez-vous ce matin?"

"Nous avons la pêche!" répondit Heero, le sarcame suintant de sa voix.

"...Mouais... Ce matin, nous allons écouter les discours pour devenir le délégué de cette année et... Oui, Mr Maxwell?" s'enquit Zechs lorsqu'il vit Duo entrain de sauter avec la main en l'air.

"Et bien, J'étais entrain de me demander pourquoi vous êtes notre professeur. Vous avez seulement 4 ans de plus que nous."

"La vérité est Mr Maxwell, que je n'en ai aucune idée. Sally m'a appelé à trois heures du matin et m'a dit que j'étais en remplacement ou quelque chose comme ca. J'étais pas d'humeur à discuter."

"Okay!"

"Quand j'appelerai votre nom, allez en face de la classe. Barton, Maxwell, Winner, Wufei et Yuy."

Les cinq garçons s'en allèrent devant la classe et se mirent en ligne (Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei).

"Pouvez-vous vous mettre dans l'ordre par lequel vous avez été appelés, s'il vous plait?"

"Non."

"Mais..."

"Non."

"Bien. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui planifie de participer à l'élection pour devenir délégué de classe ?"

Yuy le regard qui tue.

"Non? Okay, qui veut présenter en premier son discours?"

"Oh! OH! Moi, Moi! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI" Hurla Duo alors qu'il sautait pour présenter son discours.

"Hum… Ok…''

"Ok Ok Ok Ok." Dit Duo alors qu'il mettait son masque de 'Je suis un baka hyperactif en tant qu'enfant qui a été laissé tomber sur ma tête '.  
"J'ai besoin de vous dire pourquoi vous devriez voter pour moi en tant que président de la classe. Vous devriez voter pour moi parce que je suis cool. Je porte aussi du noir et j'aime Batman" Il divagua dans son discours incohérent. Il termina enfin son speech. "…et rappelez-vous, lorsque vous serez entrain de voter, pensez à la Batcave!" Hurla-t-il, et il courut hors du local comme un avion.

"Ok, c'est la dernière fois que je lui donne du chocolat recouvert de grains de café," dit Heero alors qu'il regardait le pyromane natté courir hors du local.

"Ok." Dit agréablement Quatre alors qu'il marchait en face de la classe.

Quatre se mit devant la classe. "Je suis ici pour vous dire pourquoi vous devriez voter pour moi comme délégué. Je crois que je ferais un job exceptionnel. Dans toute ma vie, j'ai été entrainé pour un rôle de meneur…" commença-t-il.

Après une environ d'une demie-heure, il termina avec "Et c'est pourquoi vous devriez voter pour moi en tant que président de classe." La tête de Zechs glissa de sa main et sa mâchoire heurta la table.

"Merci… Qui veut être le prochain à passer?" Demanda-t-il alors que chacun commençait à se réveiller du silence.

"Je vais y aller" Trowa s'avança à l'avant de la salle avec un léger houblon dans sa démarche.

"Bien, il n'y a qu'une seule bonne raison pour laquelle vous devriez voter pour moi comme président de classe, regardez ce que je peux faire!" Trowa fit alors son fameux saut.  
La classe applaudit, fit des oooh et des aaaaaaaahh lorsqu'il atterrit. "Merci."

Wufei était le prochain à devoir présenter son discours. "Vous êtes tous des mauviettes!" il pesta. "Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui soit fort pour vous mener à la réussite!" Pas besoin de dire, il fut enlevé de la vue du "public" par Quatre et Trowa. La classe regarda cela avec une facination morbide.

"Yuy, Heero?" se risqua Zech.

"Hai." Il s'approcha. La classe le regarda se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. "Votez pour moi." Commença-t-il.

"Pourquoi devrions-nous?"

"Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer. Votez pour moi ou Omae O Korosu!"

* * *

Littéralement, c'est que Wufei est enlevé de sa boite de savon. "To be pulled off a soap box" est une expression américaine qui veut dire que quelqu'un parle d'un truc insignifiant et qu'il estemmené hors des yeux du public ) 

Euh... Une petite review en prime?


End file.
